Ella JAMÁS debe darse cuenta que te gusta
by Mrs. Cloud
Summary: Oneshot/songfic de cómo se conocieron Mario Hugo y Patana. Pequeñito y romántico, como su protagonista.


**_Título alternativo: Ironía Dramática, el fanfic._**

**_Este es un pequeño fanfic/Songfic que se podría decir es un regalo para Agente Yumi, porque yo también necesito un manual para hacer amigos (lean y entenderán) _**

**_La canción es Pequeño Sol, de Síndrome, y es el himno nacional del Maritana (Suena como Mauritania, no? pero ese es un país al noreste de Africa)_**

**_31 Minutos no me pertenece, pero eso ya lo sabíamos._**

* * *

><p>No podía verle los ojos, pero sabía que Juanín estaba perdiendo la paciencia.<p>

"¡Hazte hombre y sal de una vez, periodista de cuarta!"

"¡Me llamo Mario Hugo!"

"Ya está, si ni siquiera yo, que produzco este programa, me sé tu nombre, ¡menos la audiencia! ¿Sabes cómo se lo aprenderían? ¡Si sales ahora mismo a reportear el asalto en vivo!"

"¿Pero, si el asaltante tiene un arma? ¿Y si me dispara para matarme? ¿Y si me mata de un disparo? ¿Y si me mata y después me dispara?"

"Son los riesgos del oficio, ¿no querías ser periodista?" asentí con la cabeza "¡De esto se trata el periodismo! ¿O qué esperabas, hacer notas de las cosas bonitas y extrañas que encuentras en tu casa?"

"Eso suena muy bien" dije, respuesta equivocada. Juanín gruñó

"Pues ya le dije a Tulio que tú vas a presentar esa noticia, así que ese es tu problema" replicó el peluche blanco antes de salir dando pisotones

Mierda, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer?, Había sido un milagro conseguir ese puesto en un noticiero tan importante, a tan sólo meses de haberme graduado, ¡no podía arruinarlo de esta manera! Pero tenía muchísimo miedo, hasta temblaba. No me había enfrentado a un criminal antes, y no sabía qué hacer.

Aterrado, daba vueltas, con la camioneta del estudio que me llevaría al lugar de los hechos tocando la bocina histéricamente, y yo petrificado de purito terror; cuando de repente una voz musical cantó detrás de mí:

"Hola, ¿te llamas Mario Hugo?" me di la vuelta y _la vi._

Fue exactamente como lo describían en las películas románticas que veo en la noche a escondidas de mis perros. De repente empezó a oler a frutilla, y frente a mí, rodeada de nubes rosadas, estaba la pajarita verde más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y me estaba mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa. Sus rizos rebotaban mientras daba saltitos de emoción, y sus ojos negros parecían tener rayos laser, podían mirar a través de mí, hasta el fondo mismo de mi alma. Soy muy enamoradizo, lo admito, y ya había tenido por ahí varias chiquillas que me gustaban, y a quienes les gustaba yo, pero cuando la vi supe que tenía que ser ella y ya. Sólo ella. Estaba condenado, pero si ella sería mi tortura, bien valdría la pena.

Los tramoyas estaban oyendo la radio, era una vieja canción ochentera:

**_Es nuestra noche, es nuestro sitio…._**

La bellísima pájara, en cámara lenta, agitaba su mano frente a mí, y miraba su pico moverse, pero no entendía lo que decía, sólo podía escuchar su voz

"¿Me escuchaste? ¡Hey!" gritó, sacándome de mi nube

"Ah… ¿qué?"

"Te pregunté si eras el periodista que debe reportear el asalto en vivo. ¿Lo eres, lo eres, lo eres?"

Rayos, el asalto. Cierto. Regresé a la realidad, donde el chofer había pasado de los bocinazos a los insultos, donde los tramoyas habían quitado esa canción para poner el futbol, donde alguien detrás de la pajarita había estado moviendo una enorme nube rosa de utilería. Así que no lo había soñado, vaya.

"Eh… sí, soy yo. Me llamo Mario Hugo" dije. En mi mente, donde soy un poco más cool, ya estaba besándole la mano y diciéndole algo como _A tu servicio, nena. Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes _pero en la vida real soy más tímido, y sólo pude no temblar y sentir la sangre calentándome la cara. Estiré la mano, pero ella no la estrechó. En cambió soltó un gritito

"¡Genial! Te tengo un trato, Mario Hugo"

_Te propongo un buen trato, hermosa, si me regalas una sonrisa yo te entrego el mundo entero_

"Eh… ¿cuál?"

"Necesito demostrarle a mi tío que valgo la pena para que vea que puedo ser tan buena como para llegarle a la suela del zapato. Mi tío es muy importante. Yo sólo soy una estudiante en práctica que acaba de llegar de un pequeño pueblo de…."

_Cielos, es tan bonita cuando habla tan rápido que no se le entiende nada de lo que dice…._

"¿Qué te parece, eh? Es un buen trato, ¿no crees? ¿Verdad que sí es un buen trato?"

"Ah…" no escuché nada de lo que me dijo. Sólo escuchaba mis latidos y la canción que ahora me rondaba en la cabeza:

**_Es nuestro tiempo en libertad… _**

"Pucha, que eres difícil de convencer… Ok, Mario Hugo" sentía un vuelco cada vez que decía mi nombre "Si me dejas cubrir la nota te daré…"

_Un beso _hubiera dicho, pero no tengo las agallas. Mi perro Duque habría sabido qué hacer, siempre conquista a todas las perritas

"Este dinero. ¿Feliz?" dijo, y me pasó un billete muy grande. No pensé que con ese dinero podía por fin comprarles croquetas a mis perros sin tener que regatear. No pensé que llevaba meses sobreviviendo a base de ramen instantáneo, y que con eso me alcanzaba para comprar agua y poder por fin cocinarlo en lugar de comerlo crudo.

Lo único que pude pensar fue que al pasarme el billete, su mano había rozado con la mía, y me había enviado escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

"Ah…" si pudiera decir algo coherente sería genial.

"¿Entonces sí?" creo que asentí con la cabeza, no estoy seguro "Cielos, Mario Hugo, ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡Mil gracias! ¡Todos en este canal son tan amables! ¡Qué maravilla!" Cantó la pajarita, me tomó entre sus brazos y me dio vueltas. Sentí que se me detenían el corazón y el tiempo, en ese orden. El aroma a frutilla me mareó, quería olerlo hasta caer desmayado, y quería acurrucarme entre sus plumas el resto de mi vida.

Después de abrazarme se subió a la camioneta corriendo y se fue. Me quedé ahí parado, sintiendo lo que imagino sienten las víctimas de una tormenta eléctrica. Paralizado, fulminado, y posiblemente muerto, pero sonreía estúpidamente.

"Pues sí es una chilota linda, pero no es mi tipo. Yo soy más de rubias que de pelirrojas." escuché detrás de mí, y volteé a ver a mi mentor, el conejo rojo, con una taza de café y una sonrisa sarcástica

"No sé de qué hablas" mentí, aunque aún temblaba

"Ay, ajá. No me engañas, cabro, las calles que ahora transitas yo mismo las pavimenté."

"¿La pajarita ve…? No, Bodoque" reí, aunque no soné muy convencido "Sí es sólo una niña pequeña, ná que…"

"Tiene diecisiete años, lo que la haría unos tres años menor que tú. Sólo digo." Bodoque encogió los hombros. "Sólo que yo que tú tendría muchísimo cuidado. Te estás metiendo en aguas peligrosas, en la boca de la bestia." Dijo, rodeándome dramáticamente.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque la pajarita que ahora te tiene fulminado… Es la sobrina de tu jefe"

¡¿Tulio Triviño?! ¿Cómo alguien tan… Tulio como Tulio Triviño podía tener parentesco sanguíneo con la pajarita más hermosa que habían visto mis ojitos de tela?

"Pues por si acaso, me mantendré alejado de ella. Sí, ni siquiera le preguntaré su nombre. Prefiero un buen empleo que saber todo de ella y pasar todas las noches del resto de mi vida acurrucado entre sus preciosas plumas verdes y mirando su sonrisa…" suspiré "No, eso no me interesa" y Bodoque sonrió burlonamente, negando con la cabeza

"Y así comienza…. Estás en problemas"

Juanín gritó mi nombre para salir a escena y miré a Bodoque, sin saber ahora qué seguía.

"Ahora haz lo que hacemos todos en este canal" ordenó

"¿Fingir que nos caemos bien cuando en realidad todos se odian?"

"¡No!" dijo Bodoque "Bueno, también. No, lo que decía es que salgas a escena y di-si-mu-les" me empujó a escena

Creo que disimule bastante bien, porque Tulio no se dio cuenta de nada. Igual me quedaron marcas donde me jaloneó, pero no importaba. Lo importante era que en las televisiones del canal, todos veíamos el asalto en vivo, y era lo más hermoso y desconocido del mundo. La pájara tenía talento natural, sabía exactamente qué decir y cuándo, hacía todo lo que en clase de periodismo nos habían dicho que hiciéramos, pero sin esfuerzo, y lentamente se fue ganando los corazones de Chile, del mundo entero y el mío.

Más tarde estábamos en casa de Juanín, celebrando los premios de la fantástica nota de la pajarita. Llevaba toda la fiesta intentando acercarme a ella, pero estaba rodeada de gente desde que llegué. Todos querían estar con ella, hablar con ella o ser ella, y yo tenía que esperar mi turno.

Cuando estaba en fila esperando mi turno, se me acercó un extraño animal gris moteado con dos vasos en las manos

"Hola, ¿quieres uno?" me ofreció jugo en polvo

"Milenario animal Huachimingo ¡No sabía que te habían invitado a casa de Juanín!"

"Llámame sólo Huachimingo, si quieres. Y yo vivo aquí a veces, sólo que Juanín nunca se da cuenta. Es que como tiene mucho pelo, de él salen valiosísimas pelusas blanca que nadie más tiene, y sabes que las colecciono" dijo "¿Y tú que haces acá? ¡Deberías estar buscando las pelusas que me hiciste perder!"

"Es que soy alérgico a tus pelusas, Huachimingo" dije, y miré el mundo de gente que rodeaba a la pájara, entre ellos el galán de la telenovela _Somos títeres_

Suspiré, jamás iba a poder contra tipos como ese.

"Te gusta la pajarita verde, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ¿cómo supiste?"

"Los Huachimingos somos muy sabios, olemos la atracción en el aire. Además Bodoque me lo dijo."

"Jamás me va a hacer caso" suspiré

"¡Claro que sí! Sólo tienes que tener confianza. ¡Te voy a ayudar! ¡Yo sé todo sobre el amor! Soy un amorólogo profesional"

"¿En serio?" pregunté, empezaba a emocionarme

"¡Te juro que es verdad!"

"¿Y por qué me quieres ayudar?"

"Porque leí un manual de cómo hacer amigos y ahí decía que tienes que ayudarlos" explicó Huachimingo y me quedé pensando que llevaba tres meses, más o menos, trabajando en 31 Minutos sin tener lo que se pudiera llamar un amigo. Sonriendo, emocionado porque tenía un amigo y pronto tendría una novia verde, le di la pata, le dije mi nombre y él aceptó ayudarme.

Mientras me acercaba a la pájara, empujando gente, Huachimingo me iba diciendo qué hacer:

"Tienes que hablarle bonito, pero no demasiado bonito, y pregúntale de ella. Trata de verte como si estuvieras aburrido, ellas creen que es interesante"

"Pero ella no es nada aburrida"

"No importa. Y lo más importante de todo: Ella jamás, escucha, JAMÁS tiene que darse cuenta que te gusta. ¿Estás listo?" asentí con la cabeza. "Bien."

Se paró enfrente de la multitud y empezó a gritar:

"¡Escuchen todos: Afuera se acaba de descomponer el auto del famosísimo actor considerado el más sexy del mundo por _Playpig_!"

"¡¿Sopapiglobo?!" preguntó alguien y todos ahogaron un grito

"¡El mismo! Y…. eh… ¡está completamente desnudo!" gritó Huachimingo, y todos salieron a tropel de la casa. Al pasar a mi lado, me empujó contra la pájara y me guiñó el ojo.

Choqué contra la pájara, y por un segundo estuve entre sus esponjosas plumas.

"Mario Hugo, ¡qué casualidad! Te estaba buscando" dijo

"¡¿En serio?! Digo… ah, yo estaba buscando que no me encontraras."

"Quería darte las gracias por darme tu nota, y la oportunidad de demostrarle a mi tío que valgo la pena."

"Ah, sí, la nota. Cualquiera podría haberla hecho" dije, y atrás de ella Huachimingo movía las manos frenéticamente

La pájarita verde dejó de sonreír

"Pero la hice yo, y me quedó genial" dijo fríamente.

"Ah, sí, como tú digas" Atrás, Huachimingo se había llevado las manos a la cabeza

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" empezó ella y la interrumpió el milenario animal

"Hola, este… Mario Hugo, estacionaste tu auto frente a un gallo y el dueño del gallo lo quiere mover. Te acompaño, ¡vamos!" me empujó fuera de la casa y ahí me dio un golpe

"Idiota, ¡¿qué haces?!" gritó

"Me dijiste que tenía que verme desinteresado" me defendí

"Sí, ¡pero no tanto! ¡La estás insultando! ¡Al ritmo que llevas, ni en seis años va a aceptar andar contigo!"

"Oh, Huachimingo, ¡tienes razón! ¿Ahora qué hago?"

"¡Vuelve allá y discúlpate! Y recuerda, pase lo que pase, ella…"

"No debe saber que me gusta, lo sé" completé

"¡Jamás! ¡Ahora vete!"

Volví con ella, dispuesto a no meter la pata de nuevo.

"¿Tú de nuevo?"

"Perdona si me vi muy ofensivo, la verdad es que presentaste esa nota estupendamente" dije y volvió a sonreír

"¿Verdad que sí?"

"Sí, podría verla millones de veces, de hecho estaba pensando en robarme la cinta y verte todas las noches, en mi cama… ¡Digo, no! ¡No verte a ti en mi cama! Digo, sí verte a ti, pero no a ti-ti, sino a la tú que está en la pantalla…"

"¡¿Estás diciendo que me quieres ver todas las noches en tu cama?!" preguntó escandalizada y sentí las orejas calientes

"¡No! Podría verte a cualquier hora, no sólo en la noche, dije lo de la noche porque normalmente a esa hora salimos al aire… Y no sería verte a ti-ti, eso sería muy acosador, sino verte en la pantalla, en la noche, digo, todo el tiempo, digo… ¿qué estoy diciendo?"

"Perdona, me tengo que ir" empezó ella, alejándose lentamente. Atrás, Huachimingo hacía la señal marítima de SOS con sus brazos

"¡Espera!" grité, y sin pensarlo la tomé del ala "Perdón, normalmente no soy así. Es que te vi y me gustaste muchísimo… en tu nota"

Sentía que el rojo de mi cara se había convertido en púrpura, así de nervioso me sentía. Pero ella volvió a sonreír, tranquilizadora

"Bueno, Mario Hugo, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti. Gracias a tu cobardía, ahora todos saben mi nombre"

"Todos menos yo" empecé, pero me interrumpió Tulio, quien llegó a decirle a su sobrina que estaba harto de que no le prestaran atención y prefería irse para su casa. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que hubiera escuchado mi desesperado intento por escuchar su nombre.

Tulio se fue por su chaqueta, y la pájara se volvió a mirarme.

"Bueno, luego nos vemos"

"Espero verte pronto… Digo, con tu consentimiento y conocimiento de que te estoy viend…" empecé, pero se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla, como se acostumbra en Titirilquén, y mi mente dejó de hacerse nudo para convertirse en leche nevada

Detrás, los tramoyas habían largado a Policarpo de su rol de DJ, y habían puesto su música. Era la misma canción:

**_No tengas miedo, relájate…_**

"Supongo que nos veremos por ahí en el canal, espero que puedas ayudarme a acostumbrarme a mi nuevo empleo" dijo la pajarita

"Claro" dije, aunque eso salió tan bajito que seguro no me escuchó. Tulio la tomó de la mano y la arrastró consigo, pero antes de irse, se volvió y me gritó:

"Por cierto, Mario Hugo, ¡mi nombre es Patana!"

**_Ahora te amaré, nena, te amaré, cielo…_**

Huachimingo llegó a mi lado, saltando de emoción

"¡Excelente, Romeo! ¡Te vi hablando con ella! Pensé que te iría pésimo, pero parece que le gustó tu actitud de patético pusilánime, ¡buena actuación!"

"No estaba actuando, así soy"

"Oh. Bueno, lo que sea, sirvió. ¿Usaste los consejos que te di?"

"Cada uno"

"Y ella no sabe que te gusta, ¿cierto? Es lo más importante: Ella jamás debe saber que te gusta"

"Estoy seguro que no tiene la menor idea"

"¡Excelente! Sigue así, y a lo mejor dentro de unos cinco años, más o menos, terminan casándose"

Huachimingo me pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras yo repetía en voz baja el nombre que me embrujaría por tantos años: Patana. Y la música seguía:

**_Pequeño sol, en mi oscuridad…_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notitas:<strong>_

_**Los tramoyas escuchan música ochentera chilena porque son aliens. Por eso**_

_**Con mi conocimiento de estudiante pobre, les puedo asegurar que el ramen instantáneo crudo sabe mejor de lo que se imaginan. **_

_**ya sé que todo mundo dice el nombre de Patana en ese capítulo, pero conociendo como es de distraído Mario Hugo, supongo que tiene sentido**_

_**No sé si en Chile se de eso de besarse en la mejilla al saludar, en México es lo común, por eso puse que es cosa de Titirilquen**_


End file.
